Smart wear refers to clothing equipped with various information technology (IT) information functionalities, including clothes retaining the wearer's personal information or sports having sensors capable of measuring in real-time bio signals, such as heart rate or body temperature, and sending the information to a server in a fitness center to automatically analyze body conditions. Under development are various types of clothing including sportswear having sensors attached thereto to measure external environments such as temperature, humidity, and ultraviolet (UV) exposure or clothes for performances that change colors depending on the strength of claps or music sounds.
A user may check his body conditions using smart wear having authentication information previously registered only when putting on the smart wear. Thus, the user needs to keep wearing the smart wear having authentication information previously registered.
Since the smart wear should keep powering the components of the smart wear to sense whether the user puts on the smart wear, it may consume significant power.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.